


Gotham City Diet fanart

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Ed is a darling, Fan Art, Fanart, M/M, Ozzie has a healthy appetite, holding a heart for a snack, sweet babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: Fanart for the wonderful story "Gotham City Diet" by traumaesistenziale





	Gotham City Diet fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gotham City Diet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930688) by [traumaesistenziale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumaesistenziale/pseuds/traumaesistenziale). 



> This story just speaks to me, with its vivid imagery and characterization, and I immediately had to draw something when I first read it. You don't need to be familiar with the tv show it's inspired by to thoroughly enjoy it.


End file.
